


Priodas

by things24



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things24/pseuds/things24
Summary: Matthew invades James' precious library time to plan a wedding.





	Priodas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Priodas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435826) by Dic Jones. 



Two men sat at a round table, filing through various pieces of papers. One of them, a man with deep black hair that swept over his glasses, was delicately printing on a square card in a careful font. His tongue stuck out unconsciously, as he concentrated on his task. The other man was pacing next to the table, with dozens of colored stock papers, and occasionally picking one up to match it with a detailed border of some sort. 

“Look Jamie!” He gestured at his latest combination excitedly. “Isn’t this the most beautiful design you’ve ever laid eyes upon?” 

James paused in his writing to raise his eyebrows, glancing at the design Matthew had chosen. It had a intricate border of gold, while the background was a sky blue and had a white center. “It is certainly bright.” 

“Precisely!” Matthew pointed a finger up and strode towards James to pluck his paper out of his hands. James made an indignant noise as Matthew blew on the ink to dry it. Matthew elected to ignore him and hummed the wedding march happily as he placed the writing on the card. James huffed and crossed his arms, waiting, as Matthew switched it with a different paper he had written earlier that hour. 

“Matthew, I still don’t understand why you insist I write these.” James lamented, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. He blinked away some of the weariness in his eyes from staring too long at paper and ink. 

“What could possibly be more romantic to put on a wedding invitation than a poem?” Matthew explained. 

“Not all poems are romantic,” James sighed. “But for you, I wrote one.”

Matthew placed a hand over his heart and gave James a radiant smile of gratitude. “I’m flattered that you expanded your horizons for moi.”

“Are you really? I think you secretly enjoy having me as your personal scribe for your projects.” James smirked. “Since your handwriting is awful.”

“Slander!” Matthew gasped and thwacked James with a harmless piece of paper he wasn’t using. 

“I’m willing to bet coin you’ll even have me write your best man’s speech!” James continued, laughing and rising from his chair upon seeing Matthew’s affronted stare. Matthew growled playfully and began his pursuit, but James was one step ahead of him and quickly dodged out of the way. Matthew staggered but reached out, snatching James’ shirt and dragging him down the floor in a heap. James let out a surprised yelp and landed on top of Matthew’s chest, knocking the breath out of them both momentarily. It only took a moment for Matthew to process that he was now on the floor before tossing his head back and laughing with James. 

That was the position Thomas Lightwood encountered them in when he opened the door, and grinned at them. “Do I want to know?”

Matthew’s eyes lit up when Thomas entered and immediately got up, grabbing Tom’s shoulder from behind and guiding him to the table. “You must look at this, let me know what you think!” 

James ran a hand through his messy locks and gazed fondly as Matthew explained the card on the table to a curious Thomas. Matthew was taking his role as best man very seriously, and it was clear he made the right choices as Thomas nodded and smiled at each thing. The anticipation of Thomas’ wedding was ever growing and it was an honor to be chosen as groomsmen, in a traditional Western fashion, although James was glad he didn’t have all the responsibilities that Matthew was putting upon himself. Despite his teasing complaints, writing the poem was a task he was willing to do, as a sort of wedding gift to Thomas, from his heart. 

“Jamie,” Matthew called and James snapped to attention, finally dusting himself off and approaching the two men. When he stood next to Matthew an arm rested easily on his shoulder and Thomas expressed his gratitude for James’ contribution.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” James assured Thomas, even shaking his head at his shorter friend’s knowing look. Matthew glanced between Thomas and James with a content expression before nudging Thomas. 

“Away with you, I have many more things to prepare and you’re distracting me!” He shoo’d Thomas away, and Thomas raised his hands in surrender. 

“To think I was mistaken in thinking I got to help plan my own wedding.” Thomas shook his head. “You better watch out James, you’re next on Matthew’s list.”

“Noted.” James drawled, noticing the sparkle in Matthew’s eyes as ideas were so clearly churning inside his head. Thomas waved at them and shut the door behind him, and James shrugged Matthew’s arm of him and relaxed back in the chair.

“Should I have told him Chris is in charge of the fireworks?” Matthew mentioned offhandedly, as he tapped his finger on his chin, gazing at the invitation again. 

“The less he knows about Chris handling flammable objects the better.” 

“…do you think it’s a bit much?” Matthew asked quietly after a beat of silence. James glanced at Matthew, who was gazing at the table with the papers, notes, and plans spread all out in a way Matthew would understand. 

“Of course not,” James started, leaning towards the table. “What makes you think that?”

“Thomas has always been the most…conservative. I hope I’m not imposing too much on him…” Matthew admitted, running a hand through his meticulously combed hair. 

“Matthew look at me,” James stared at Matthew until they locked eyes. “Thomas chose you as his best man for a reason, do you think, after all these years of knowing you, that he doesn’t understand the care and creativity you would put into your role?” 

“It’s not about me though, it’s about him and-”

“Matthew, who doesn’t want their wedding to be extravagant? It’s a one in a lifetime event that even Thomas wants to make a spectacle of.” James pointed to the table. Matthew took a deep breath, and James waited for the exhale before continuing. “Matthew, it common to have doubts about planning a wedding, that’s why I’m sitting here, so you can have the support you need to support Tom. We’re a team.”

“So you’re not here because I invaded your library and you have nowhere else to go?” Matthew joked, a hint of his usual smile creeping on his lips.

“Well there’s that,” James agreed. “But you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Matthew nodded, closing his eyes for a long moment. He opened them again to glance at the words James had written. “I suppose, if you can write such a lovely poem about the union of our dear Thomas and god-help-us Carstairs, I too, can overcome my doubts.”

James sputtered out a laugh at that, shaking his head as if to shake the undeniable truth from his head. Matthew has never quite forgiven Thomas’ partner for his actions as a younger man, at least, in the same manner of which his own father affectionately teased Christopher’s father about past mistakes as well. Matthew was beaming at James now, and James gave him a winning smile back. They understood each other so well, even now, when their lives were drifting away in different life altering changes, not for the worse, but for the future. James smiled because he knew that no matter what, Matthew would be the beacon of light he could turn to in times of need, companionship, and solidarity. 

Priodas  
[Marriage]  
Dic Jones

Dwy galon, un dyhead, Dwy dafod ond un iaith, Dwy raff yn cydio’n ddolen, Dau enaid ond un taith. Mi fydd cwmniiaeth yn parhau, Nid oes unigrwydd lle bo dau.

[Two hearts, one desire Two tongues but one language, Two ropes linked Two souls but one journey. Companionship will last, There is no loneliness where there are two.]

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was in response to my 200 follower celebration earlier this year on my TLH tumblr: galbninuscarnation.


End file.
